geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
Geek feminists who do press interviews
A list of geek feminists who are willing to do press interviews. If you identify as a geek feminist, or a feminist who writes about geek topics more generally, feel free to add yourself (in alphabetical order by first name, please) with the following template: * Name (use the Heading style) * Feminist background * Field(s) of geek research/work/expertise * Location (optional) * Contact info Carla Schroder * Feminist background: Lifelong pursuer of male-dominated careers such as auto mechanics, carpentry, farming, photography, audio/video production, landscape maintenance, and high-tech. Cranky rabble-rouser cram-full of both horror and happy stories, and on-purpose visible role model. * Field(s) of geek research/work/expertise: '''Linux expert, systems and network administrator, author of three dense technical books, author of hundreds of computing howto articles, basic electronics including soldering, circuit board design, and embedded coding, Web development, writing product manuals, multimedia production with Linux and open source software. * '''Location: Oregon, USA * Contact info: '''carla at bratgrrl dot com, http://carlaschroder.com Coraline Ada Ehmke * '''Feminist background: Transgender feminist, LGBTech co-founder, author of the Contributor Covenant, founder of OpenSourceForWomen.org, co-organizer of Chicago Women Developers, speaker/mentor/volunteer * Field(s) of geek research/work/expertise: Ruby, open source software, machine learning, artificial intelligence * Location: Chicago * Contact info: coraline at idolhands dot com,http://where.coraline.codes/ Kathryn Rotondo * Feminist background:'Host,Motherboard Podcast. Author,Ally as a Verb. Blogger,Equalitism. * '''Field(s) of geek research/work/expertise:'retention of mothers in tech, mobile app development, UX for children's apps. * 'Location:'San Francisco * 'Contact info:'hello at kathrynrotondo dot com Kristin Luck * 'Feminist background:'Founder, Women In Research,http://www.womeninresearch.com/. Tech Entrepreneur,http://www.linkedin.com/in/kristinluck. Growth hacking specialist,http://www.kristinluck.com/ * 'Field(s) of geek research/work/expertise:'retention of women in tech research, emerging research/tech methods and trends. * '''Location: Bend, Oregon * Contact info:'''Kristin at kristinluck dot com Leigh Honeywell * '''Feminist background: Geek Feminism blog/wiki administrator, Ada Initiative advisor, feminist hackerspace founder, BSc in Computer Science and Equity Studies * Field(s) of geek research/work/expertise: hackerspaces, information security, online harassment * Location: San Francisco * Contact info: leigh at hypatia dot ca, @hypatiadotca Maggie Delano * Feminist background: '''Quantified Self Women's meetup group Co-Organizer, Quantified Self diversity efforts, Queer Theory Course , pursuing PhD in EE * '''Field(s) of geek research/work/expertise: '''Quantified Self, self-tracking, medical devices and design, wearables, electrical engineering, physiological monitoring, queer theory, designing devices that are more inclusive * '''Location: '''Cambridge, MA * '''Contact info: '''maggie dot delano at gmail dot com, @maggied Melissa Thomas * '''Feminist background: '''Network Engineer roots, Open Source geek (Red Hat acquired firm), Federal government innovation champ, micro-loan founder Women IT/From Mom-to-Entrepreneur and over-all twenty year IT geek road warrior * '''Field(s) of geek research/work/expertise: '''Veteran Affairs claims systems, Open Source e-commerce earliest project on record for up sell items and store fronts, and first women on an all male network engineer team at Motorola's Iridium project * '''Location: '''Washington, DC * '''Contact info: '''melissa.thomas at gmail dot com Mirabai Knight * '''Feminist background: Nothing formal; white butch queer co-founder of The Open Steno Project * Field(s) of geek research/work/expertise: Wearable stenography, freelancing, realtime captioning, accessibility (especially deaf/hard of hearing accessibility), commissioning/founding/designing open source software from a non-developer's perspective * Location: New York, NY * Contact info: '''mkk at stenoknight dot com, @stenoknight Nieske Vergunst * '''Feminist background: tech & feminism blogger at LadyGeek.nl (Dutch), works on promoting women in computer science research at the Dutch research council NWO * Field(s) of geek research/work/expertise: computer science, academic research, women in STEM * Location: '''Utrecht, the Netherlands * '''Contact info: @nieske, contact page at LadyGeek.nl Alice Opal * Feminist Background: life-long pursuer of equality in a vast many forms. upholder of the principle stating that "feminism is for everyone" – including (ahem)'' all people across and outside of the gender spectrum, believer that there are many ways to be a person; the human experience is infinite; extreme Spice Girls / Britney Spears / Sylvia Plath / Lena Dunham / Amy Poehler / Emma Watson enthusiast. * '''Field(s) of geek research/work/expertise: '''high school student, bad pun maker, female woodworker advocate, excellent at deriving and integrating equations, all As in AP calculus, AP biology ace, amateur computer whiz, Doctor Who expert, wrote a book once, has friends who are feminist geeks, lover of literature & women's studies, typography obsessed. currently working in an artisan soap shop among other empowered women. * '''Location:' America * Contact Info: aliceindigoopal at gmail dot com (email) Tina Baylocq * Feminist background:'20 years as a woman in Silicon Valley Tech, product and marketing for a wide variety of both fortune ranked and start up organizations * '''Field(s) of geek research/work/expertise:'consulting; networking technologies; cloud and software marketing * 'Location:'San Mateo * 'Contact info:'tinabaylocq at me dot com, @tinabaylocq / @wommcomm Valerie Aurora * '''Feminist background: Ada Initiative co-founder, Geek Feminism contributor, Double Union co-founder, LinuxChix volunteer * Field(s) of geek research/work/expertise: hackerspaces, Linux, open source software, file systems * Location: San Francisco * Contact info: valerie at adainitiative dot orgCategory:Resources